


The White Room: (Damon Salvatore And Stefan Salvatore)

by ErenTitanYeager



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Major Characters deaths, Mystery, Romance, Sibling Incest, Slow Build, Smut, Swearing, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-04-14 00:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14124168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErenTitanYeager/pseuds/ErenTitanYeager
Summary: Summary: Damon and Stefan wake up in a completely white room with no windows and four doors on the right side of the room and a console in the middle of the room with four rows of four buttons each. Will they manage to escape to freedom or will they be stuck in The White Room for the rest of their eternal lives?. You will have to read it to find out. (Damon Salvatore/Stefan Salvatore). (Sibling Incest between two fully consenting adults).





	1. Chapter 1: Damon Wakes Up: Part: 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Damon and Stefan wake up in a completely white room with no windows and four doors on the right side of the room and a console in the middle of the room with four rows of four buttons each. Will they manage to escape to freedom or will they be stuck in The White Room for the rest of their eternal lives?. You will have to read it to find out. (Damon Salvatore/Stefan Salvatore). (Sibling Incest between two fully consenting adults).

AN: Hey, y'all. This FanFic will have at least eight chapters. There will be smut and fluff in later chapters. This FanFic is based on a writing prompt from a Facebook FanFic writing group. I really hope that all of y'all will love and enjoy reading it just as much as I loved and enjoyed writing it. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

Writing Prompt: Okay, borrowed this from a write friend. Thank you SI Foote.

This is a favourite exercise to get to know your original or fandom characters that you're working with.

The idea is to put them in an entirely white room and see what they do. Some characters have a nervous breakdown, others are right at home, while some decide that talking to the wall is a good option.

For this prompt, put your characters in a white room. How do they act? Add hidden buttons. Do the characters find them? Add obvious buttons. Which one do they press first? Add some small doors in the walls/floor. Have them empty or some sort of object in them.

You can also put two or three together in the room as well.

Have some fun. (This is the full prompt).

xxxxxx

Fandom: The Vampire Diaries.

xxxxxx

Characters: Damon Salvatore. Stefan Salvatore. And there are mentions of several other characters as well. And the same characters that are mentioned in the first chapter will appear later on in the FanFic.

xxxxxx

Pairing: Damon Salvatore/Stefan Salvatore. (In later chapters). Klaus Mikaelson/Katherine Pierce. (In later chapters).

xxxxxx

Setting: Plot takes place in no particular timeline of the tv series. Slightly AU.

xxxxxx

Summary: Damon and Stefan wake up in a completely white room with no windows and four doors on the right side of the room and a console in the middle of the room with four rows of four buttons each. Will they manage to escape to freedom or will they be stuck in The White Room for the rest of their eternal lives?. You will have to read it to find out. (Damon Salvatore/Stefan Salvatore). (Sibling Incest between two fully consenting adults).

xxxxxx

Damon's blue eyes flutter open when someone starts shaking him awake by his shoulders. When his eyes first open, everything is all white and blurry and when he's finally able to focus his eyes, he sees who it was that was just shaking him awake and he couldn't be happier to see him. He rises up on shaky legs and then he wraps his arms around his brother's, Stefan's, shoulders and Stefan does the same. The Salvatore brothers stay like that for a couple of minutes before they both pull away from their hug. Damon locks eyes with Stefan and he gives him a curious look and Stefan has the exact same look on his face as well.

"Hello, brother. What the hell is going on and where in the fuck are we?"., Damon asks him and Stefan shakes his head in answer. Damon looks around the white room and he takes in his and Stefan's surroundings. The room is pure white and big enough to fit two bedrooms from the Salvatore boarding house in and still be big enough for two more, but there are no windows. Anywhere to be seen. There are four doors on the right side of the room, but none on the left. In the middle of the room, there's a console with four rows of four buttons each. Damon and Stefan look up to the ceiling and they notice the two sets of fluorescent light bulbs that are bathing the entire room in a low light. Stefan looks away from the fluorescent lights and back to Damon and Damon does the same.

"I don't know, Damon. I'm just as confused as you are. What's the last thing that you remember doing before waking up here?"., Stefan asks him and Damon takes on a thoughtful expression before he replies. 'Come on, Damon. Please, you have to know something. You always have a plan up your sleeve or two'., Stefan thinks to himself as he waits for Damon to answer his question. And then Damon's eyes widen and he smirks at Stefan and the younger Salvatore brother knows instantly that Damon remembers something about his previous whereabouts.

"Stefan, the last thing that I remember is that I was in New Orleans. Klaus had called me the day before and he asked for my help. I remember driving down there and then driving back home after I had helped him, but that's about it. Everything else is a fucking blank. What about you?. What's the last thing that you remember doing?"., Damon asks him and Stefan takes a moment to think about that very question. 'Come on, baby brother, you have to remember something. Anything that could help us escape here. Anything at all. Please'., Damon thinks to himself as he waits for Stefan's answer to his question. And a few minutes later, Stefan does.

"Well, I do remember helping Jeremy and Tyler with something and then nothing. Nothing at all. The next thing I know is that I'm waking up in a white room that is twice the size of two of our bedrooms with you laying not ten feet away from me"., Stefan replies to him and Damon nods his head with a serious expression on his face. Damon turns to face Stefan once more.

"The only thing that we can do for now is to explore the room and see if there's anything that can help us get the hell out of here"., Damon tells him and Stefan nods his head in agreement. 'Damon does have a point. There's nothing else to do but explore this place'., Stefan thinks to himself as he and Damon walk to different sides of the room. He turns his head back slightly to glance back at Damon.

"Hey, Damon. Be careful. We have no idea if there are any booby traps or anything like that. We could end up activating a trap and blow ourselves up or something else just as bad or even worse"., Stefan calls out to him and Damon grimaces. Hard. 'Fuck. Stefan's right. We have to be careful here. Very, very careful'., Damon thinks to himself as he nods to Stefan.

"Good point. I don't want to get shot with another arrow with a landmine attached to it either. Now that would hurt like a bitch"., Damon replies to Stefan with a dry chuckle and Stefan can't help but chuckle along with his older brother. And then both brothers spend the next two hours exploring the white room that they are trapped in for who knows how long that will be for. Neither of them finds anything that is noteworthy, but they keep looking regardless of that fact. Twenty minutes later, they walk back to where they had first woken up at a few hours earlier.

"Well, that got us nowhere fast"., Damon says with a bored and angry expression on his face and Stefan has the has the same expression on his face as well. Stefan nods in agreement. 'Come on, now what?'., Both Stefan and Damon think to themselves at the exact same time. And then that's when the two men look over to the console that's in the middle of the room that neither of them had even thought about investigating. Until now that is. Damon and Stefan walk to the middle of the room to the console and they stand right in front of it. Their eyes scan over it and the four rows of buttons.

Damon gets on his knees and he goes over it with his hands to see if there's anything that could help them and that's when Damon finds something that peaks both his and Stefan's interest immediately. It's a single piece of paper that was taped to the right side of the console with clear white tape.

It's a letter written to both brothers in elegant writing. And the letter reads as: Dear Damon and Stefan Salvatore, welcome to my White Room. I know what you two are wondering; Why are we here?. What's going on?. How do we get out of here?. Well, I have the answer to all three of those questions and here it is; There are four doors on the right side of the room. You have probably noticed them already. Now if you two haven't noticed yet, the doors have numbers, one through four written on them in the middle. Now since you have found this letter, you have probably seen the four rows of four buttons that take up the console that this letter was taped to. Match the right buttons and a door will open. You match the wrong button, well trust me you don't wish to find that out. And if you are able to match the right buttons and you open all four doors, you will find what you will need to be able to escape my White Room. I have three more things to say. One: No matter how hard you try, you will never find out who I really am. Two: The secret to how to match the buttons and open all four doors are hidden in this letter. Three: Good luck to you both"., The letter reads and the two brothers are beyond the point of being angry: They are both fucking pissed.

Damon and Stefan share a look with one another as Damon folds the letter up and puts it in one of the back pockets of his black jeans. The two men then focus their attention back the buttons on the console. After they spend several long minutes looking over the buttons, they both notice that there are tiny numbers written on top of the buttons. And every single number is quite different from the next. Stefan and Damon then focus on the numbers and that's when they finally notice that some of the numbers on the buttons match the numbers of a few of the other buttons. Stefan points to the first row of buttons, getting Damon's attention.

"Hey, Damon. Check this out. The number on this button matches the number on this button"., Stefan says, pointing to a button on the first row and then he points to a button that's in the second row of buttons. 'Maybe that's what the letter meant'., Stefan thinks to himself as he smirks at Damon and when Damon notices what Stefan is talking about, he smirks right back at him.

"So that's what the letter meant. You match the numbers on the buttons that match the numbers on the doors and boom, the doors open"., Damon exclaims to Stefan, and Stefan nods in agreement. "Well, what are you waiting for?. Press the matching buttons and let's see what's behind door number one"., Damon says impatiently and Stefan nods to him. He presses the button in the top row with the number one written on it and the button in the second row that also has the number one written on it. Stefan and Damon turn around instantly to face the right side of the room when they hear the sound of air hissing and the sound of mechanical whirring and they see that the door with the number one written on it opening outwards.

They share a worried look before taking swift strides towards the now open door. They look inside the room and that's when they see that the room has enough food and drinks lined up on the four shelves that take up most of the space of the room that could feed a small army for two months. They walk into the room and then Damon notices the mini fridge that's in the right side corner of the room. Damon walks over to the mini fridge while Stefan walks over to the shelves full of food and drinks. Damon leans down and he opens the mini-fridge and the instant that he does, cool air from it fans his face. A small grin forms on his lips when he sees the contents of the mini-fridge and he pulls two of them out of it and he closes it. He stands up and he walks back over to Stefan, who is still looking over the food on the shelves. When Damon is standing not but five feet away from Stefan, he calls out to him.

"Hey, Stefan. Catch"., Damon tells him and he throws to Stefan what he had picked up from inside the mini-fridge and Stefan catches it just as he turns around to face him. He looks down to what Damon had just thrown to him: it's a blood bag. The same kind that they have in their own mini-fridge back in the cellar of the Salvatore boarding house. Stefan gives it a curious glance before both he and Damon rip their blood bags and then they drink from them until both blood bags are completely drained of their contents. Stefan hands his empty blood bag over to Damon and he then places both his and Stefan's meals out of the way.

"Come on, Damon. Let's go open the other three doors and get the fuck out of here before we both get stuck in here forever"., Stefan says and Damon nods towards him in agreement. And then the two brothers walk out of the room with the food, drinks, and blood bags and they walk back over to the console to match two more buttons and open another door, that is one door closer to the Salvatore brother's freedom and maybe one step closer to finding out who is actually behind their rather unusual predicament.

xxxxxx

AN 2: Ah, a cliffhanger of sorts. Sorry about that. This is my very first mystery FanFic. I hope that y'all will love and enjoy reading it. I had so much fucking writing this chapter and I really can't wait to write the next four chapters. I'll try to write chapter two of this FanFic next week and post it alongside chapter four of Cassie Cage x Sonya Blade: A Futa's Mother's Love. This FanFic will feature an incestuous relationship between Damon Salvator and Stefan Salvatore. If any of y'all have ideas for future chapters, please let me know in either a PM or a review. The following seven chapters wil be 4k to 6k words long. If have had made any mistakes in this FanFic or one of my other countless FanFic's, please let me know in y'all's reviews or PM's. I thank all of y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following all of my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.

xxxxxx

AN 3: Announcement: I might write another The White Room FanFic featuring other characters from a different Fandom. Which two or more characters from which other Fandoms should write for next using this prompt. It will be a while before I do write it though. Please leave your suggestions either a PM or a review. If I have had made any mistakes in this FanFic or one of my other countless FanFic's, please let me know in y'all's reviews or PM's. I thank all of y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following all of my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.


	2. Chapter 2: Clues Are Found: Part: 2

AN: Hey, y'all. Wellcome back to The White Room: (Damon Salvatore And Stefan Salvatore). And here it is, the second chapter, which I'm actually quite proud of and happy with as well. I have decided to write and post it early for all of y'all. I hope that all of y'all will love and enjoy reading it. And I promise that all of y'all will not be disappointed with this chapter. There will be some smut in this chapter and a part of the mystery will be revealed as well. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

Recap: They share a worried look before taking swift strides towards the now open door. They look inside the room and that's when they see that the room has enough food and drinks lined up on the four shelves that take up most of the space of the room that could feed a small army for two months. They walk into the room and then Damon notices the mini fridge that's in the right side corner of the room. Damon walks over to the mini fridge while Stefan walks over to the shelves full of food and drinks. Damon leans down and he opens the mini-fridge and the instant that he does, cool air from it fans his face. A small grin forms on his lips when he sees the contents of the mini-fridge and he pulls two of them out of it and he closes it. He stands up and he walks back over to Stefan, who is still looking over the food on the shelves. When Damon is standing not but five feet away from Stefan, he calls out to him.

"Hey, Stefan. Catch"., Damon tells him and he throws to Stefan what he had picked up from inside the mini-fridge and Stefan catches it just as he turns around to face him. He looks down to what Damon had just thrown to him: it's a blood bag. The same kind that they have in their own mini-fridge back in the cellar of the Salvatore boarding house. Stefan gives it a curious glance before both he and Damon rip their blood bags and then they drink from them until both blood bags are completely drained of their contents. Stefan hands his empty blood bag over to Damon and he then places both his and Stefan's meals out of the way.

"Come on, Damon. Let's go open the other three doors and get the fuck out of here before we both get stuck in here forever"., Stefan says and Damon nods towards him in agreement. And then the two brothers walk out of the room with the food, drinks, and blood bags and they walk back over to the console to match two more buttons and open another door, that is one door closer to the Salvatore brother's freedom and maybe one step closer to finding out who is actually behind their rather unusual predicament.

xxxxxx

The two Salvatore brothers reach the console just a few seconds later and they stand right in front of it. Stefan and Damon examine both the buttons and the numbers that are written on them once more. Stefan and Damon share a look with one another before Damon reaches his right towards the buttons, and he presses the two buttons that match both the door and each other. In an instant, door number two opens just as door number one did, with a soft hiss of air escaping as mechanical whirring sounds could be as well and the slowly swings outwards. And once the door is opened, Damon and Stefan walk quickly to the now open door and they both peak inside of the room before actually stepping into the room.

The two vampires share a rather amused and confused look with each other before looking inside the room once more. The room behind the second door is by far way bigger than door number one with two beds made complete with bed covers, bed sheets, and pillows. There's also a pretty decent bathroom with everything that is usually in a bathroom. Stefan and Damon walk farther into the room and they look over the entire room for any clues that would help them escape the White Room, but after searching for over an hour, neither of them had found anything at all that could actually point them in the direction of whoever is behind this whole thing. Damon checks out the bed on the right side of the room, while Stefan checks out the bed on the left. They don't find anything.

Damon glances over to Stefan and he smirks at him. Damon pulls the bed covers up and then he sits down on the bed. He takes off his shoes, shirt, and pants, leaving him in his boxers and socks. Stefan looks away with a slight blush on his face. Damon throws his clothes onto the floor and then he gets under the covers and he lays his head down on the pillow. He rolls onto his left side looking over to Stefan.

"Look, Stefan. I don't know about you, but I'm fucking exhausted. I need my beauty sleep. We have no idea how long that we have actually been here for and I know that we are both tired as hell. Let's just go to sleep for a while. Hell, we may come up with a plan or two before we wake back up"., Damon says and Stefan sighs in defeat. He shakes his head with a small smirk on his face. 'Damon's right. We may be vampires, but we both still our rest'., Stefan thinks to himself as he undresses himself down to his boxers and socks using his vampire speed.

Damon chuckles a little to himself that Stefan is actually doing something that had asked him to do. 'We need our sleep, Stefan. We need to save our strength for whatever awaits us'., Damon thinks to himself as his younger brother gets ready for bed. He pulls the covers up on his bed and he gets on the bed and under the covers. He lays on his left side, facing away from Damon. Damon smiles softly to himself as he falls asleep. Stefan falls asleep not that long after his older brother.

######-Time Skip-######

xxxxxx

It's been two months since Stefan and Damon had opened second door. They had opened the third door. What it had turned out to be was a library, a very small library. None of the books had helped them with figuring out what's behind door number four. Stefan had thought that since a small library was behind door number three, maybe there a book or books that could help them figure out what's exactly behind door number four. They had tried using the buttons to open the fourth door, but nothing would happen. So that's when Damon and Stefan had realized that they couldn't open door number four without finding whatever it was that's in the room behind door number three that would help them finally open door number four.

The two vampire brothers are currently in the small library going through the several shelves of books that had to be thousands of years old with how dated that they look. While Stefan is standing in front of the shelf nearest the door looking at and going over several books, Damon is kneeling down on one knee, looking at a row of several books that had just caught his attention. He scans his blue eyes over the books and that's when he sees it. The book is leather bound, but it actually doesn't look as old or dated as all of the other books that take up the space of the library.

He pulls the book off of the shelve and he opens it. He looks over it and he just can't believe it. Damon smirks to himself. 'Stefan will so want to see this. This book might actually help us get the hell out of here and back to Mystic Falls'., Damon thinks to himself and then he stands back up to his full height. He vamp speeds over to Stefan and he taps him on his left shoulder, quickly getting his attention as Stefan turns around to face Damon with an eyebrow raised. Damon shows the book to him and then he hands it over to his brother. Stefan opens it and as he flips the pages, his eyes widen in surprise and astonishment. Damon looks over Stefan's shoulder to look over the book.

The reason why they are both shocked and surprised by the book because it's a photo album with surveillance photos of them which appear to have been taken over the past year and a half. But there aren't just pictures of Stefan and Damon in the photo album, there are also pictures of Elena, Caroline, and the rest of their friends and family. And it's right then and there that the Salvatore realize that they have to get out of there to protect their friends and family. Stefan and Damon spend a little bit longer looking over the photos and that's when Stefan sees it sticking out from behind one of the photos. He pulls out and he sees that it's a piece of paper folded up. He unfolds it as Damon watches him and he's just as curious as Stefan is about it.

The two men take a quick glance at it and they notice that it's another letter from whoever it was that had kidnapped them. They know this because it's written on the exact same kind of paper as the first letter and in the exact same style of handwriting. Stefan reads the letter, while Damon reads it over his shoulder.

And the letter reads as follows: "Dear Salvatore brothers, if you have found this letter and are reading it, congratulations. You have both almost reached your freedom. But there still quite a bit of ways for you two to go before you can escape to your freedom. If you have had found this letter and are reading it, then that means that you have also found the photo album that I had placed it in for you to find it. Oh and by the way, this photo album has the key to freedom which will help you unlock door number four, so to speak. And you have probably also noticed the photos of your friends and family. Don't worry, no harm will come to them. I just wanted to see your reactions to the photos. You see, I have placed several security cameras in several places in the White Room to observe your behavior and see how the two of you would act to being trapped in a room with no way out and you have both done that wonderfully well. You two still need to figure out on how to open the fourth and final door, which will lead to your freedom. And you can track me down and try to kill me if you like, but you will soon find out that I'm so easy to kill. I wasn't so easy to kill the first time around and it sure as hell won't be easy to kill me the second time around either. Good luck. I will be seeing you both very soon"., Stefan reads out loud as Damon reads it to himself. Damon and Stefan share confused looks with one another as Stefan folds the letter and he places into one of his back pockets. Damon places his right hand on Stefan's left shoulder.

"Don't worry, Stefan. We'll figure out who this person is. We always do. Look we have plenty of enemies, so we know it's one of them. All we have to do is figure out who would actually go to all this trouble of kidnapping us and taking us here, wherever the hell this place is. They want us here, out of the way. But they also want us to suffer"., Damon says and Stefan nods to him in agreement.

"You're right. And we know from this second letter that we had tried to kill them before, which is probably why we are in this place to begin with. But why target us specifically?. Why not go after the people that we love and care about?. That's what Klaus and his family did. So we know that it can't be them or Katherine since she and Klaus are dating. And since we are friends with them again. Damon, you don't think that it's him, do you?"., Stefan asks his older brother once he had finally realized who it was that was fucking with them. Damon's eyes widened and he stared at Stefan with shocked filled eyes. And Stefan has the exact same expression on his face as well.

"No. Fucking. Way. Him?. But I thought that we had killed him decades ago?"., Damon asks him, shocked and a little angry that he thought that someone he and his brother had killed was actually still alive. Damon walks back over to his bed and Stefan joins him as the two men sit down on Damon's bed at the exact same time. Damon looks over to Stefan. "Stefan, when we kill someone, we usually make sure that they are in fact dead, right?"., Damon asks him confused and Stefan nods head towards him agreement once more. Stefan, who still has the photo album in his hands, nudges Damon with his shoulder. Damon turns his head to look at his younger brother.

"Come on, Damon. The letter said that the key to our freedom is somewhere in this photo album. I don't think that it's a literal key, but for all we know, it could be. So let's get to looking"., Stefan says to Damon and Damon nods his head in agreement and the two spend the rest of the night looking through the photo album until they both fall asleep in Damon's bed, with Damon laying on his bed and Stefan falling asleep on his shoulder.

xxxxxx

AN 2: And that's the end of the second chapter. It's actually quite different from how I had originally planned for it to be, but I'm really happy with how it had turned out to be. I had promised that Damon and Stefan will end up together in this FanFic, but I had to write more of the mystery part first before I get to writing the smutty bits of the FanFic and y'all will not be disappointed. Not one single bit. I do apologize that this second chapter isn't as long as I thought that it was going to be, but the next chapter, chapter three, will be a little bit longer. But before I get working on and writing and posting the second chapter of this FanFic, I will write and post the fifth chapter of Cassie Cage x Sonya Blade: A Futa Mother's Love, which will have plenty of plot, including Sonya's job as a professor and Cassie's job as well. There will be plenty of smut and incest club will definitely be a huge part of the fifth chapter as I have said before. And that will be written and posted soon, by either this coming Tuesday or Wednesday. If I have had made any mistakes in this FanFic or one of my other countless FanFic's, please let me know in y'all's reviews or PM's. I thank all of y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following all of my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.

xxxxxx

AN 3: Announcement: I need y'all's help with something. I haven't figured out who the villain for this FanFic is yet. I'm actually thinking of having him be someone that were friends with one point who had tried to kill them and they acted out of self-defense and he is someone that y'all know or he can be a completely new character. If any of y'all have any ideas, please let me know in a PM, I will give you credit for the idea of the villain for this FanFic. I will write and post the third chapter of this FanFic sometime next after I finish writing and posting the fifth chapter of Cassie Cage x Sonya Blade: A Futa Mother's Love. If I have had made any mistakes in this FanFic or one of my other countless FanFic's, please let me know in y'all's reviews or PM's. I thank all of y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following all of my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.


	3. Chapter 3: Villains Revealed: Part:3

AN: Hey, y'all. Welcome back to The White Room: (Damon Salvatore And Stefan Salvatore). This is the third chapter and it's my favorite so far to write. And I have decided to post it a few days eariler than I was originally going to. After talking with some fellow FanFic writers in the Archive Of Own (AO3) Writers Facebook group, I have figured out exactly who the villain of this FanFic, or rather who the two villains are and I'm going to say, all of y'all will be very shocked and surprised by who they are. And full credit for the idea who the villains are going to the person that has just helped me with figuring out who the villains are for this FanFic. I hope that all of y'all will love and enjoy reading this chapter and FanFic just as much as I have loved and enjoyed working on and writing this third chapter. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

AN: Announcement: There will be plenty of both smut and fluff in the rest of this FanFic, hopefully in the next chapter. There will also be more mystery and some more plot as well in chapter four and it will also be a lot longer than this third chapter is. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

Recap: "Don't worry, Stefan. We'll figure out who this person is. We always do. Look we have plenty of enemies, so we know it's one of them. All we have to do is figure out who would actually go to all this trouble of kidnapping us and taking us here, wherever the hell this place is. They want us here, out of the way. But they also want us to suffer"., Damon says and Stefan nods to him in agreement.

"You're right. And we know from this second letter that we had tried to kill them before, which is probably why we are in this place to begin with. But why target us specifically?. Why not go after the people that we love and care about?. That's what Klaus and his family did. So we know that it can't be them or Katherine since she and Klaus are dating. And since we are friends with them again. Damon, you don't think that it's him, do you?"., Stefan asks his older brother once he had finally realized who it was that was fucking with them. Damon's eyes widened and he stared at Stefan with shocked filled eyes. And Stefan has the exact same expression on his face as well.

"No. Fucking. Way. Him?. But I thought that we had killed him decades ago?"., Damon asks him, shocked and a little angry that he thought that someone he and his brother had killed was actually still alive. Damon walks back over to his bed and Stefan joins him as the two men sit down on Damon's bed at the exact same time. Damon looks over to Stefan. "Stefan, when we kill someone, we usually make sure that they are in fact dead, right?"., Damon asks him confused and Stefan nods head towards him agreement once more. Stefan, who still has the photo album in his hands, nudges Damon with his shoulder. Damon turns his head to look at his younger brother.

"Come on, Damon. The letter said that the key to our freedom is somewhere in this photo album. I don't think that it's a literal key, but for all we know, it could be. So let's get to looking"., Stefan says to Damon and Damon nods his head in agreement and the two spend the rest of the night looking through the photo album until they both fall asleep in Damon's bed, with Damon laying on his bed and Stefan falling asleep on his shoulder.

xxxxxx

Stefan woke up first before Damon, and when had noticed how they had fallen asleep, he had blushed bright red. He had always been in love with Damon and he knew that Damon feels the same way about him. They had sex a few times with Katherine, and with each other, before they had been turned by her into vampires way back in 1864. But they haven't had sex since then.

At the moment, the vampire brothers are back in the library looking for more clues, but they already know who is actually behind their kidnapping. Damon shakes his head in complete surprise as he and Stefan discuss who their kidnappers are. When they had spent the previous night looking through that photo album, neither one of them had actually found the key that the second letter had told them about being in the photo album. They will probably look through the photo again sometime. Damon looks over at his brother.

"Mikeal?. But that's impossible. Didn't he burn to a crisp?"., Damon asks him and Stefan nods his head in answer. Damon can't believe it, and neither can Stefan, but it's the truth. 'This is just too fucking crazy. Downright, fucking nuts'., Damon thinks to himself as he tries to sort everything out in his head before he voices his opinions to his younger brother. And Stefan is doing the exact same thing that Damon is doing right now. Stefan, who standing next to a shelve full of books glances over at his older brother and he smiles softly.

"Damon, I don't know what to tell you, other than that I know just as much as you do right now and that is nothing at all. I know that Klaus and Mikael had teamed up after he was brought back from The Other Side and Klaus let him live. Mikael escaped and now apparently, he along with somebody else had kidnapped us and took us here, wherever the fuck here is"., Stefan replies and he sighs heavily. Damon punches the wall next to him in exasperation. Stefan is just as upset as Damon is right now at this very moment.

"But how though?. What I mean is, how did he get to us exactly?. You and I were in two different parts of the country. There's no way that he was in two places at once, unless he's working with somebody else. Maybe it's somebody that we know?. But who though?"., Damon says as he lowers his fist from the wall and he sits down on the floor. Stefan walks over to him and he joins Damon in sitting on the floor of the library. The two brothers say nothing for several minutes until an idea strikes Stefan. He turns to face Damon.

"What if whoever it is that had helped Mikael kidnapped us, is from an alternate universe?. We had just to deal with someone from an alternate universe once a few months back, remember?. Maybe Mikael had gotten someone from either that same alternate universe or another alternate universe?"., Stefan replies to Damon and Damon waves his hands in an angry manner. And Stefan chuckles a little at Damon's actions. Damon hearing Stefan chuckle, he chuckles a little as well.

"Please, don't remind me of that fucked up shit. I had drink two bottles of bourbon just to get drunk enough so that I could forget about it for several hours and now I'm thinking about it all over again"., Damon replies to him and Stefan grimaces at the memories of that particular experience. He knows exactly how Damon feels about it, because he feels exactly the way about it that Damon does and he wished that it had happened differently than how it had actually happened. Damon gets up from the floor and Stefan does the same as well. He glances over at Stefan. "I'm going to get us some blood. You should go back to bed, you look like you need some sleep"., Damon says and Stefan nods in agreement as they leave the library. Damon goes to get them a bag of blood apiece and Stefan heads back to where their beds and the bathroom is and he sits down on his own bed as he waits for Damon to get back.

A few minutes later, Damon walks back into their bedroom and Stefan looks as Damon enters the room. He sits down on Stefan's bed and he then hands him a blood bag and they rip them open and drink from them. It's not long before both blood bags are completely drained of their contents. Damon stands up from the bed and he takes Stefan's empty blood bag and he tosses both of their empty blood bags away before he sits back down on Stefan's bed. Damon glances over at Stefan and he blushes a little bit as old memories flood back into his mind to back before they had become vampires and when they used to date Katherine and each other. 'I miss those days. Maybe Stefan and I can be together again. I hope, I love my brother so much'., Damon thinks to himself as takes a second before he tells his brother what he has wanted to tell Stefan for many years. Damon places his left hand on top of Stefan's and he intertwines their fingers together and they both blush a dark shade of red.

"Stefan, There's something that I have to tell you, something that I should have told you before Katherine came between us. I love you, Stefan. I'm in love with you and I always have been. I just have been too damn shy to tell you. But since neither one of us is dating because of her and Elijia dating, we can be together now, if you want to be my boyfriend. So Stefan, do you want to be my boyfriend?"., Damon asks him and Stefan turns to face him and he smiles softly at his older brother. 'It's been well over a hundred years since the last Damon and I have had made love to each other. I love him so much. I wish that we had gotten together sooner than well hundred years after that, but I'm happy that it's right here and right now'., Stefan thinks to himself before he replies to Damon only a minute later.

"Damon, I have felt the same way for you, for just as long as you have for me. I love you too, Damon. I'm in love with you as well. And I would love to be your boyfriend. But our first date will have to wait until we get the fuck out of here"., Stefan replies to him and Damon smirks when an idea pops into his head and he shuffles closer to him and he pulls his left hand away from Stefan's hand to wrap his left arm around his shoulders instead. Stefan raises his right hand and he places his hand on the back of Damon's head.

And then he brings their lips together for the first time in well over a hundred years and it's everything that they have ever wanted and dreamed of in their eternal lives and they pull back from their kiss a few minutes later. They gaze into each other's eyes for a moment before they kiss again. And they spend the next few minutes making out before they pull away from their kiss once more. Stefan then pulls the two of them down onto his bed and he pulls his bed covers over the two of them. And they wrap their arms around each other.

"Come on Damon, let's get some sleep. We're both going to need it for tomorrow. I love you, Damon. Goodnight"., Stefan says and Damon nods his head in agreement. 'Tonight is one of the best nights of my life'., Both Stefan and Damon think to themselves at the exact same time.

"I love you too, Stefan. Goodnight"., Damon replies to Stefan and it's not long before the two of them fall asleep in each other's arms for the first time in forever. And the two brothers can't wait to get out of the White Room so that they can go on their first date as both boyfriends and brothers and so that they can finally stop Mikael and whoever the fuck that he is working with and stop them both permanently with a wooden stake to their hearts. Which is something that both Salvatore brothers will rather enjoy doing when they do actually find Mikael and his accomplice.

xxxxxx

AN 2: Hey, y'all. There's the end of the third chapter. I hope that y'all have loved and enjoyed reading it just as much as I loved and enjoyed working on and writing it. I promise that I will try to write the fourth chapter of this FanFic sometime next week, probably around next Monday or Tuesday. I'll also try to finish writing and posting the fifth chapter of Cassie Cage x Sonya Blade: A Futa Mother's Love sometime this week, like either this Wednesday, Thursday, or Friday. And I promise that all of y'all will love and enjoy both of those upcoming chapters. If I have had made any mistakes in this FanFic or one of my other countless FanFic's, please let me know in y'all's reviews or PM's. I thank all of


	4. Chapter 4: Rescued: Part: 4

AN: Hey y'all and welcome back to The White Room: (Damon Salvatore And Stefan Salvatore). This is the fourth chapter. This is my favorite chapter of this FanFic that I have written so far and I hope that it will be all of y'all's favorite chapter as well. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

Recap: "Damon, I have felt the same way for you, for just as long as you have for me. I love you too, Damon. I'm in love with you as well. And I would love to be your boyfriend. But our first date will have to wait until we get the fuck out of here"., Stefan replies to him and Damon smirks when an idea pops into his head and he shuffles closer to him and he pulls his left hand away from Stefan's hand to wrap his left arm around his shoulders instead. Stefan raises his right hand and he places his hand on the back of Damon's head.

And then he brings their lips together for the first time in well over a hundred years and it's everything that they have ever wanted and dreamed of in their eternal lives and they pull back from their kiss a few minutes later. They gaze into each other's eyes for a moment before they kiss again. And they spend the next few minutes making out before they pull away from their kiss once more. Stefan then pulls the two of them down onto his bed and he pulls his bed covers over the two of them. And they wrap their arms around each other.

"Come on Damon, let's get some sleep. We're both going to need it for tomorrow. I love you, Damon. Goodnight"., Stefan says and Damon nods his head in agreement. 'Tonight is one of the best nights of my life'., Both Stefan and Damon think to themselves at the exact same time.

"I love you too, Stefan. Goodnight"., Damon replies to Stefan and it's not long before the two of them fall asleep in each other's arms for the first time in forever. And the two brothers can't wait to get out of the White Room so that they can go on their first date as both boyfriends and brothers and so that they can finally stop Mikael and whoever the fuck that he is working with and stop them both permanently with a wooden stake to their hearts. Which is something that both Salvatore brothers will rather enjoy doing when they do actually find Mikael and his accomplice.

xxxxxx

Damon and Stefan have both been awake for the past two hours trying to figure out on how to open the fourth and final door in the White Room. The two vampires stand right in front of the console of buttons. And they have both realized that they really, really, fucking hate this White Room that they have both been stuck in for the last few months. And both Damon and Stefan's patience is wearing quite thin by this point. They share a look with one another before they look back to the console. Damon leans closer to the console and he notices something that neither he nor Stefan has noticed until this very moment. A small button that is right under the console. Damon reaches his right hand towards it and he then presses the button and that's when the fourth door hisses open, just like how the first three doors have opened.

Damon and Stefan share a look of shock, surprise and then of happiness. The two men walk to the fourth door, which is now open and they look into the room. And they are both quite shocked by what they see that is inside of the room. Damon walks into the room first, followed by Stefan. What's in the room is actually another door that may just lead to the Salvatore brother's freedom at long last. They share another glance with each other before they look around the room, but it's bare except for the new door that Damon and Stefan have just found in the fourth and final room behind the fourth and final door.

The two of them walk even closer to the new door and Damon reaches his right hand out towards the door and he grasps the doorknob. He turns it and he pulls the door open, revealing nothing but an empty lot that could have been where a building may have been somewhere in the past. Stefan and Damon step outside of the two story building that they have been in for who knows how long and they walk for several more feet until Damon feels a hand landing on his right shoulder. And that's when Damon and Stefan turn around to see who's hand is now on Damon's shoulder. Both of their eyes widen in both surprise and mild anger at their rescuers.

It's Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah Mikaelson. The two Salvatore brothers breath a sigh of relief at seeing their old friends. 'Well, shit. At least it's not Silas'., Both Damon and Stefan think to themselves at the exact same smirks at his former enemies, now turned allies. 'Our friends are safe. That's the good thing. Let's go home now'., The three original vampires think to themselves at the exact same time.

"Well, look who we have found, Elijah, Rebekah. We are glad to see you two are alive and well. You two have been missing for almost a year. We have all been quite worried about you two. Let's get out of here. Our cars are this way. Let's go"., Klaus says to them and Damon and Stefan nod to their friends as they make their way to their cars. The five of them walk around the building and they finally find a small parking lot in which two cars are parked right next to each other. Rebekah and Elijah take the car on the left, while Klaus, Stefan, and Damon take the car on the right. Rebekah takes the driver side and Elijah takes the passenger side. Rebekah starts the car and she and Elijah drive off in the direction of Mystic Falls.

Klaus takes the driver's side of the car, while Stefan sits up in the front of the car in the passenger seat next Klaus, while Damon sits in the backseat of the car. And then Klaus starts the car and he pulls out of the parking spot and then out of the parking lot. Damon taps Stefan on his left shoulder and he whispers into his ear to tell Klaus something. Stefan glances over to Klaus and he lets out a deep breath as tries to think on how to tell him about Mikael's involvement in their kidnapping.

"Klaus, there's something that you should know. I had actually just remembered it because Damon had just reminded me to tell you about it"., Stefan tells Klaus and he really hopes that Klaus doesn't take his anger out on the two of them because of what they are about to tell him. 'This can either go really good or really fucking bad'., Stefan thinks to himself. Damon looks between his brother and Klaus. 'I really, really, hope that Klaus doesn't get upset at the two of us'., Damon thinks to himself. Klaus takes his eyes off of the road for just a second to look over at Stefan. And he looks back at the road just a second later.

"Okay. I'll bite. What is it?. You two look awfully worried for people that I have rescued?"., Klaus asks Stefan, quite curious as to what the two Salvatore have to tell him that has the two of them worried about his reaction to what they have to tell him. 'I wonder what it is that they have to tell me'., Klaus thinks to himself as he continues to drive them back to Mystic Falls. Stefan looks behind his seat to share a look with Damon once more before he replies to Klaus. He looks back over to Klaus.

"We know at least who one of our kidnappers is. It's Mikael, Klaus. Your Father'., Stefan tells him and Klaus looks over to him in both shock and surprise. 'Mikael?. Bloody hell. I should have killed him when i actually had the chance to before he made his escape'., Klaus thinks to himself.

"Please tell me that your joking. Why would he want the two of you dead?"., He asks Stefan and Damon, but then he remembers something else that Stefan had just told him. "Wait. Stefan, did you just say one of your kidnappers?. As in more than one?"., Klaus asks him again and Stefan just nods. "Well, how many more kidnappers do you think that there were?"., Klaus asks the two brothers once more. Stefan looks over to his old friend once more.

"Actually, Damon and I think that there are only two kidnappers. Mikael and somebody else. Who it is, we have no fucking clue. But what we do is that whoever they are, they are definitely someone else that we know because, whoever they are, they knew where we were and where we both at when we were both kidnapped. What I mean is this: Damon and I were both in two different places. We were nowhere near each other. Mikael must have kidnapped one of us, while his accomplice had actually kidnapped the other. They must have spent weeks, if not months planning this and they both knew exactly where the two of us were going to be"., Stefan replies to him and Stefan's words make Klaus think about how Mikael could actually pull something like that off, without revealing who his accomplice is and keeping their enemies from finding who it might be.

"You might be right, Stefan. I honestly don't think that Mikael could have done something like this by himself. He would have definitely had help. But who though?. That's what bugs me with this whole thing. We have to figure out who it is and find out just exactly why, Mikael and whoever his accomplice had kidnapped the two of you. But let's get the two of you back to Mystic Falls first. Oh, in order to make sure that Mikael and accomplice won't try to come after the two of you or even your even friends. So the only reason that we are headed back to Mystic Falls is to pick up all of your friends so that we can protect all of in New Orleans'., Klaus says to his two friends. 'I really hope that we can keep all of them safe'., Klaus thinks to himself as they continue to drive towards Mystic Falls. Damon looks to Klaus and smirks at him.

"Well damn, Klaus. We had no idea that you cared so much. We could have sent you a gift basket"., Damon says to him and both Klaus and Stefan in the front if the car chuckle a little bit at Damon's snide remark. 'That wasn't too bad if I must say so'., Damon thinks to himself as the three of them plus the car that is not that far ahead of them that Rebekah and Elijah are in, are all still heading to Mystic Falls, where all of Stefan and Damon's friends and family are at until they get there to take them to take them all to New Orleans to keep them all safe from Mikael and whoever his accomplice is and hopefully stop the two of them from hurting anyone else that they care about.

xxxxxx

AN 2: And there's the end of the fourth chapter. I apologize for the lack of smut in this chapter. There will be smut and fluff in the next chapter. I'll try to update the next chapter, chapter five, soon like maybe in the next week or so, maybe even earlier than that. It just really depends on how busy that I might be for the next few days. I'll try to make it slightly than the previous chapters have been and there will also be plenty of plot as well. And I'll to update the next chapter Cassie Cage x Sonya Blade: A Futa Mother's Love in the next week or so as well. Both of those upcoming chapters will have plot and plenty smut. And maybe some fluff. If I have had made any mistakes in this FanFic or one of my other countless FanFic's, please let me know in y'all's reviews or PM's. I thank all of y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following all of my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.


	5. Chapter 5: Home And Plans: Part: 5

AN: Hey y'all and welcome back to The White Room: (Damon Salvatore And Stefan Salvatore). I have decided to write and post this fifth chapter today. I apologize for not writing and posting this fifth chapter sooner and I promise that all of y'all will not be disappointed in the least. I have been pretty fucking busy working on and writing my other two FanFic's. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

Recap: "Actually, Damon and I think that there are only two kidnappers. Mikael and somebody else. Who it is, we have no fucking clue. But what we do is that whoever they are, they are definitely someone else that we know because, whoever they are, they knew where we were and where we both at when we were both kidnapped. What I mean is this: Damon and I were both in two different places. We were nowhere near each other. Mikael must have kidnapped one of us, while his accomplice had actually kidnapped the other. They must have spent weeks, if not months planning this and they both knew exactly where the two of us were going to be"., Stefan replies to him and Stefan's words make Klaus think about how Mikael could actually pull something like that off, without revealing who his accomplice is and keeping their enemies from finding who it might be.

"You might be right, Stefan. I honestly don't think that Mikael could have done something like this by himself. He would have definitely had help. But who though?. That's what bugs me with this whole thing. We have to figure out who it is and find out just exactly why, Mikael and whoever his accomplice had kidnapped the two of you. But let's get the two of you back to Mystic Falls first. Oh, in order to make sure that Mikael and accomplice won't try to come after the two of you or even your even friends. So the only reason that we are headed back to Mystic Falls is to pick up all of your friends so that we can protect all of in New Orleans'., Klaus says to his two friends. 'I really hope that we can keep all of them safe'., Klaus thinks to himself as they continue to drive towards Mystic Falls. Damon looks to Klaus and smirks at him.

"Well damn, Klaus. We had no idea that you cared so much. We could have sent you a gift basket"., Damon says to him and both Klaus and Stefan in the front if the car chuckle a little bit at Damon's snide remark. 'That wasn't too bad if I must say so'., Damon thinks to himself as the three of them plus the car that is not that far ahead of them that Rebekah and Elijah are in, are all still heading to Mystic Falls, where all of Stefan and Damon's friends and family are at until they get there to take them to take them all to New Orleans to keep them all safe from Mikael and whoever his accomplice is and hopefully stop the two of them from hurting anyone else that they care about.

xxxxxx

It's just getting dark when Klaus and Rebekah drive into the city limits of Mystic Falls, Virginia. They then continue to drive on to the Salvatore Boarding House, where the Salvatore brother's friends and family are currently staying at for the moment, which is for their own safety. They pull their cars into the driveway of the Boarding House and they park their cars and then they kill the engines. Rebekah, Elijah, Stefan, Damon, and Klaus get out of their cars. They then head into the boarding house to meet with all of their friends and family.

The four of them walk into the living where, Alaric, Jeremy, Elena, Bonnie, Caroline, Matt, Tyler, Katherine, are all sitting down in the living room. The eight other people in the living room, look up when they see Damon, Stefan, Rebekah, Elijah, and Klaus walk into the living room and they all smile at each other. As soon Elena sees both Damon and Stefan, she rushes over to them using her vampire speed and he hugs them tightly which the two brothers return. Elena pulls away from the hug as does Damon and Stefan. Elena looks into both of their eyes with her own. which are slightly shining with tears at almost losing two of the most important men in her life right now. 'I'm so damn happy that they are both safe and sound'., Elena thinks to herself.

"I was so worried for you two. I'm just so glad that you are both back home safe and sound. So did Klaus tell you guys about all of us going to New Orleans until we catch the guys that are behind all of this?"., Elena asks them both and the brothers nod. Damon walks over to his bourbon and he picks up a bottle of bourbon and he also picks up a glass as well. 'Fuck, I have missed my bourbon. I have missed all of my friends and family too'., Damon thinks to himself.

He pulls the cap off of the bottle and he pours some of it into his glass. He sets the bottle back down after he replaces the cap and then he raises the glass to his lips and he downs it in one go. He pulls the glass away from his lips and he places it back down next to the bottle of bourbon. He sweeps his blue eyes across his living room and he looks at everyone that is gathered there. He moves away from the bourbon and he sits down on a chair.

"A while back, Stefan and I found out who it was that had kidnapped us several months ago. It's Mikael, Klaus's dad. There's also something else that we realized and that is that he couldn't do it alone, meaning that he has an accomplice. Someone that had somehow known where the two of us would be and we need to find out who it is and fast to stop it from happening again to either one of us or anyone else again"., Damon says surprising everyone else in the room except for his brother and the Mikaelson siblings.

The huge group talks for another hour before they start packing their begs to get ready to leave Mystic Falls for New Orleans. And about a few hours later they find themselves on a plane heading for New Orleans instead of driving there. After their plane lands in New Orleans, the group of thirteen friends rent three cars and then after that, they drive to Klaus's compound.

They arrive two hours later and they pull into the courtyard of Klaus's compound. The engines are killed and everyone exits the cars and then they grab all of their bags and Klaus shows them to their rooms. There are two people to a room and that is: Damon and Stefan, Rebekah and Caroline, Elena and Elijah, Jeremy and Bonnie, Klaus and Katherine, and Matt and Tyler.

Everyone has to share a bed since there's only one bed in each of the room in Klaus's compound. The very next day Davina come over to help them find Mikael or at least track him down to the last place that he was and it doesn't take them very long to find but it doesn't lead to anywhere except for an old warehouse. And so Klaus and Elijah go to check it out while everyone else stays at the compound.

xxxxxx

AN 2: Hey y'all. I'm so sorry for the shortness of this fifth chapter, but I hoped that all of y'all have loved and enjoyed reading it. I promise that the next chapter, chapter six will be both better and longer, which will be written and posted in a couple of weeks. I'll have the next chapter Cassie Cage x Sonya Blade: A Futa Mother's Love either next week or the week after that. And both of those chapters will be quite long too. If I have had made any mistakes in this FanFic or one of my other countless FanFic's, please let me know in y'all's reviews or PM's. I thank all of y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following all of my work. As always


	6. Chapter 6: Death & Horror: Part: 6

AN: Hey, y'all. And here is the sixth chapter of The White Room: (Damon Salvatore And Stefan Salvatore). I'm really fucking sorry that it has taken me so damn long to write and post all of my current FanFics, including this Fic. This will be an awesome chapter. And I hope that all of y'all will love and enjoy reading it. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

Recap: He pulls the cap off of the bottle and he pours some of it into his glass. He sets the bottle back down after he replaces the cap and then he raises the glass to his lips and he downs it in one go. He pulls the glass away from his lips and he places it back down next to the bottle of bourbon. He sweeps his blue eyes across his living room and he looks at everyone that is gathered there. He moves away from the bourbon and he sits down on a chair.

"A while back, Stefan and I found out who it was that had kidnapped us several months ago. It's Mikael, Klaus's dad. There's also something else that we realized and that is that he couldn't do it alone, meaning that he has an accomplice. Someone that had somehow known where the two of us would be and we need to find out who it is and fast to stop it from happening again to either one of us or anyone else again"., Damon says surprising everyone else in the room except for his brother and the Mikaelson siblings.

The huge group talks for another hour before they start packing their begs to get ready to leave Mystic Falls for New Orleans. And about a few hours later they find themselves on a plane heading for New Orleans instead of driving there. After their plane lands in New Orleans, the group of thirteen friends rent three cars and then after that, they drive to Klaus's compound.

They arrive two hours later and they pull into the courtyard of Klaus's compound. The engines are killed and everyone exits the cars and then they grab all of their bags and Klaus shows them to their rooms. There are two people to a room and that is: Damon and Stefan, Rebekah and Caroline, Elena and Elijah, Jeremy and Bonnie, Klaus and Katherine, and Matt and Tyler.

Everyone has to share a bed since there's only one bed in each of the room in Klaus's compound. The very next day Davina come over to help them find Mikael or at least track him down to the last place that he was and it doesn't take them very long to find but it doesn't lead to anywhere except for an old warehouse. And so Klaus and Elijah go to check it out while everyone else stays at the compound.

xxxxxx

Damon and Stefan cough as they shakily pick themselves up from the ground. They look around what used to be Klaus's compound. Their eyes widen as they struggle to grasp at what has happened.

It's been about four months since Stefan, Damon and their friends had moved to New Orleans. And somehow, Mikael had managed to sneak into Klaus's compound to plant a bomb. Stefan and Damon go in search of their friends and the remaining survivors leave what is left of Klaus's compound.

It's only been a couple of hours since he had detonated the bomb killing Tyler, Katherine, Elena, and Davina instantly, among several humans that were nearby. But Damon, Stefan, Klaus, Elijah, Rebekah, Caroline, Jeremy, Bonnie, and Matt. The nine survivors had managed to salvage what they could of their belongings, and then after that, they had to buy another safe house that's off the map and new belongings.

The group's brand new safe house is actually a huge mansion that is miles away from Klaus's old compound. And at the moment, the group of nine is trying to figure out how they are going to kill Mikael once and for all and avenge the deaths of their friends.

But they had found nothing that could actually help them kill Mikeal, which had put them back to square one. After they spend a couple more hours coming up with some ideas that actually pretty crazy, but they could work or at least lead to a better plan. And then each of them head to their bedrooms to go to sleep for the night, which is pretty late at night.

Stefan and Damon had made love for the first time in well over a hundred years back at Klaus's old compound. But everyone else besides Stefan and Damon, and Rebekah and Caroline, Jeremy and Bonnie, have their own bedroom to themselves.

It has been a living hell since Mikael had trapped the Salvatore brothers in that white room, but it had gotten even fucking worse when Mikael had planted that bomb and had killed their friends and innocent humans. They all go to sleep that night with nightmares of the dead.

xxxxxx

xxx-A-Few-Hours-Later-xxx

xxxxxx

Damon wakes up in a cold sweat in his and Stefan's bed just a few hours after they had gone to bed. 'Fuck, that was an awful nightmare'., Damon thinks to himself as he gets out of bed. He then slips on a pair of black jeans and he makes his way out of the bedroom to head to the kitchen. When Damon finally reaches the fridge, he stops suddenly as he senses someone else's presence in the kitchen with him. He grabs a knife from the kitchen counter and he spins around to face the intruder. He has never seen the man before in his life.

"Who the hell are you and what the fuck are you doing in my house?"., Damon asks the other man and he smirks at him. 'Just who the hell is this guy?'., Damon thinks to himself. The other man, Damon's height, but older in appearance, seeming to be in his late forties with gray hair and some wrinkles around his hazel eyes and he's fairly tanned.

"I can help you kill Mikael. For good. That is if you want my help"., Franx says to Damon, wanting to kill Mikael just as much as Damon and his friends do. 'Come on, Damon. Let me help you kill the bastard Mikael, once and for all'., Franx thinks to himself as he waits for Damon to reply to him.

"I'm listening"., Damon replies to Franx. 'I really hope that I'm doing the right thing here, but we need all the help that we can get right now'., Damon thinks to himself.

xxxxxx

AN 2: And there all of y'all go, the sixth chapter. I hope that y'all have loved and enjoyed reading it. And I really hope that y'all ain't too mad about the major characters deaths that had happened in this chapter. I will continue to write and post new chapters of my current FanFics soon, like over the coming weeks. I'm sorry about the lack smut in this chapter. I'm sorry that this chapter is so short, the next chapter will be longer and the character of Franx will be explored in the next chapter. If I have had made any mistakes in this FanFic or one of my other countless FanFic's, please let me know in y'all's reviews or PM's. I thank all of y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following all of my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.


End file.
